


A Prickly Situation

by AvaFirebreather, PerryPurpleFingers, TheAwkwardLadyJay



Series: Role Plays [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends make great inspiration, Fucking a cactus, How did this come to be, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Role play into writing, We're all insane, break-up/makeup, catus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaFirebreather/pseuds/AvaFirebreather, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Dark, Anti, and Wil get into yet another fight possibly for the last time.





	1. Don't You Fucking Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAwkwardLadyJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/gifts), [AvaFirebreather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaFirebreather/gifts).



> This comes from a random role play I did with some amazing people.  
> Anti - TheAwkwardLadyJay  
> Dark - Avafirebreather  
> Wil - PerryPurpleFingers (me)

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Dark warned as he backed away from his boyfriend.

“Oh, I fucking dare,” Wil replied with a fiendish gleam in his eyes. He loved to do these kind of things to Dark, just to see how he would react. It often led to tears and raised voices, but Wil didn’t care.

“Nooo!” cried Dark, holding up his hand in protest of Wil’s actions.

“You’re gonna have to stop me then,” Wil teased as he followed Dark around the house. As it turned out, Wil had made a comment about fucking a cactus, and it wasn’t well received. So, to validate himself, Wil grabbed the nearest cactus and began threatening to fuck it.

Dark relaxed as he finally gave up, and let Wil damage himself. “You know what? Screw that. I’m just going to watch as you regret life,” he said with his arms folded across his chest. He was sure that this change in tactic would put an end to Wil’s cactus fucking plans. However, Wil’s was not as weak as Dark had predicted. Wil stared into Dark’s nervous eyes and began fiddling with the plant in a taunting manner. Huge grin on his face, he knew Dark would crack under the sexual pressure.

“Never mind! I’m not going to watch this. Bye!” Dark exclaimed as he began to walk away from the terror that stood in front of him. Again however, he underestimated Wil’s strength. The cactus holding man unrelentingly shadowed after, beginning to remove his pants. “Oh no! You wanted this!” Wil shouted at Dark from behind.

“Fuck this!” Dark yelled in return, “Anti!”

Dark was in a full sprint, but Wil was close at his heels. Despite Dark’s pleas for help, Anti was nowhere around. The chase continued into the backyard. Wil’s pants were now fully removed, and Dark couldn’t decide whether to keep running or stop and simply take the cactus.

Well, look at that! Anti’s too busy for you!” Wil remarked without any loss of breath. Wil had gotten what he wanted with his cactus fucking plot. After Dark cursed to himself, Wil dropped the plant and stopped his pursuit. “But I’m not,” Wil voiced, looking to Dark with the sincerest pair of puppy eyes he could manage.

Before Dark could see Wil’s pathetic display, Anti glitched onto the scene. “I swear, if you fuck that cactus, I will personally deliver a knife to your eye,” he reprimanded. Wil could tell that his attempt to do something strange but cute with Dark was ruined. Losing the puppy eyes, Wil glared at Anti with disgust. “Oh sure, now you show up, Wil muttered to himself before raising his voice so he could be heard, “Okay fine. I’m sorry.”

“Thank God,” was all Dark succeeded to say when Anti put an end to the cactus nightmare.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been busy making communities explode. It’s much more work than you would think,” Anti scoffed. In reality, he was sleeping, but he wanted to impress Dark just a little.

“But, you still love me more, right Darky Dearest?” Wil interjected defensively when he caught up to the duo of demons.

“Um…” hummed Dark as he tried to find a way out of the question. To his immediate relief, Anti responded first. “You fuck plants. Don’t think that earns you any points in Dark’s book.”

In a distressed effort to justify himself, Wil retorted with, “What I fuck, I fuck out of love for my Darky Boo!” However, this failed to convince anyone.

“You’re a lying liar that lies!” Dark roared at Wil, “Don’t blame your fetishes on me!”

Wil had to turn to the only strategy against Dark he had left: a guilt trip. “But love, I only do it to get your attention,” whined Wil as he forced a tear, “You don’t treat me like you used to.”

Dark squinted at Wil with suspicion. “What the hell does that mean?” he interrogated. Wil didn’t say those types of things often. It always made Dark feel strange when he did, and Dark would have none of it.

Without answering Dark’s question – mostly because he didn’t have an answer – Wil turned to speak to Anti. “And Anti, when’s the last time you every did anything good for anyone else?” he questioned, finger pointed accusingly toward the green demon.

Here, Dark let out a loud yet quaint sneeze. It was a bit out of character, and it gave the other two a shock. The sneeze managed to end the fracas between the two for only a minute. Instantly, Wil pulled a pink handkerchief out of his sleeve and handed it to Dark.

“This is why I love you,” whispered Dark as he used the rose colored offering.

“See! He admits it!” Wil exclaimed.

Anti ignored the commotion that unfolded in front of him and answered Wil’s question. “Just the other day, I let my puppets out. If that isn’t nice, I don’t know what is.”

Dark’s head turned toward Anti in suspicion. “And where did you get those puppets?” he asked with his eyes narrowed. Dark knew a little about these “puppets” of Anti’s, and he didn’t like not knowing everything about them.

“Jack gave them to me; just placed them right in my hands,” Anti stated, lifting his hands in a manipulative gesture. Anti enjoyed his puppets, and talking about them only gave him more ideas of how to use them. He usually kept them locked away, but recently Anti had a wave of mercy hit him.

“See! He can’t be trusted!” Wil interposed. Another, less common, of Wil’s methods: turning the threat against someone else. Wil only attacked other people in this was when he was defenseless. If he could turn the focus of the conversation from his cactus fucking to Anti’s trustworthiness, he could go free. However, Dark and Anti both ignored he remark and continued their discussion.

“I don’t like what you’re implying though. Did you think I stole them? You really think so little of me?” Anti demanded. He loved Dark too, but he always felt that Dark didn’t feel the same way. This accusation only confirmed his doubt.

“Well, you are the Devil,” said Wil before Dark could reply for himself. Anti only turned and gazed at Wil’s face with a drained expression.

“Or is it that the madman manipulator who can’t be trusted,” Anti snapped at Dark, still staring at Wil, “I think you are forgetting what is real and what is fantasy again, dear Wilford.”

The tensions only grew from there. Each person had a reason to despise the other two. It was impossible to tell that all three had agreed to be in a relationship with each other. They all started with varying levels of appreciation for the others, but those feelings quickly eroded with the exchange of words.

Wil broke the staring contest then closed his eyes and shook his head shouting, “Don’t get into my head you demon! And don’t even think about turning my Dark against me!”

To begin with, Dark responded to Anti’s comment. “Darling, you causing mischief? Of course I think you stole them.” Dark couldn’t do it anymore. He had done everything he could to keep the relationship afloat, but he could see that it was all falling to pieces. He had to do something. “Why are you two always fighting? Maybe I should just be single…”


	2. Through Raised Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The argument grows as Dark and Anti direct their attacks toward each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti - TheAwkwardLadyJay  
> Dark - Avafirebreather  
> Wil - PerryPurpleFingers
> 
> (Had to force myself to write this so it may not be very good)

“Maybe I should just be single.”

Dark’s words struck the other two and caused them to silence themselves for a moment. The trio stood without words in the cold night. Each was feeling their own complex emotions and thoughts. Despite all being driven by love, the group could only find conflict. No one dared to make any sort of eye contact. But, before the silence grew to be unbearable, Anti spoke to Wil, avoiding Dark’s suggestion.

“But, your head is so easy to mess with. After all, there is nothing hard about breaking something that has already been broken.”

Wil, aware of Dark’s internal struggle, snapped back at Anti, “Now look at what you’re doing! You only make things worse!” The bitter words hardly affected Anti. Ignoring Wil, Anti reached a decision with Dark.

“And, don’t worry about that, Darky. I think it has become apparent whose side you are on here. I’ll just leave you two lovebirds alone,” Anti asserted as he began to walk away from the group.

Still egotistically concerned about the attack on his mental state, Wil began to bellow out random views and interjections. “What happened then was not my fault! I’m not broken! I’ll show you I’m not! Do you think I’m broken, Dark?” As Wil was shouting, Dark started to leave the ring as well, but now he was trapped.

“You got what you wanted,” Anti interrupted dryly, “Now, leave me alone” The momentary break in conversation gave Dark some time to fabricate a response to Wil’s question.

“You’re perfectly fine as you are, Wil,” pleaded Dark. His face showed an expression of a man who was at the end of his rope. “And Anti dear, I don’t know what I did to make you think  
I was mad at you,” he added.

Anti only swung his head in Dark’s direction, eyes a fiery glare. “I am aware you’re not mad, but it is clear which one of us you favor,” he snapped with a cruel scowl. Dark returned Anti’s glower with narrowed eyes and clenched teeth behind parted lips.

“I don’t like the insinuation that I would date you both if I didn’t care about you equally,” Dark muttered. Anti turned away in frustration. With Anti’s retort, Wil took the opportunity to approach Dark and press him further for an answer.

Wil moved in front of the colorless demon, blocking his view. Wil’s face was filled with childish worry. “That isn’t what I asked, Dark. I said, ‘Do you think I’m broken?’” Dark only stared into his lover’s eyes. He loved the idiot, and seeing him in this self-made distress only broke his heart more. Breaking up would be hell, but it was the best thing Dark could think of.

After a flash of hesitation, Dark thought if the only answer he could. “You’re not broken in a way that needs to be fixed,” he said, trying to be sincere. However, as the words escaped his mouth, he realized how poor his answer was. He knew how sensitive Wil was about his mental stability, but Dark would be lying to say there was nothing wrong. He loved Wil despite his issues, but Wil fell apart if anyone mentioned them.

“Then you think I’m broken,” Wil whispered to himself. He appeared to be taking Dark’s confession well. Yet, it was only seconds until Wil’s head jerked up, frowning at Dark. “Well, you’re wrong! Be with Anti! I don’t care! I know I’m not broken! I’m perfectly sane!”

This is exactly what Dark couldn’t stand. Wil said or did something that made Anti feel alienated, and Anti said or did something that made Wil fly off the handle. And who was left to patch things up? Dark. The entire relationship was built on an unending cycle of fights between Wil and Anti and Dark making amends afterwards. He was sick of it.

“I don’t love you for being sane or insane. I love you for being you,” Dark pleaded, trying to calm the wild man down. It did little to stop Wil’s pouting, but it did manage to shut him up. Now, Dark’s focus was to reason with his other boyfriend. Buy, before he could say anything, Anti began accusing him once more.

“We all know you are a master manipulator, Dark. Who’s to say you didn’t date me for access to Jack’s channel?” In truth, Anti didn’t believe this, but he needed something to add to his dispute. However, as the words formed in his mind, Anti’s worry that they might be true grew. He loved Dark too much to really feel that way, but the doubt was there. To distract himself from his own thoughts, Anti turned to Wil. “And Wilford, we’re all broken. Both Dark and I are dead, remember?” To this, Wil said nothing.

“I find your lack of faith in me disturbing, Dark mumble to himself. Regardless of this private comment, Anti briskly responded.

“Now you know the feeling,” the green demon barked, “I don’t remember the last time you took my side in an argument. And, I didn’t realize that just because I ‘love to cause mischief’ equals twenty-four seven suspicion on me.”

Dark instinctively turned to the defensive. Anti had a solid point, yet Dark would not allow it to hold up for too long. “I wasn’t condemning you for your mischievous ways. I was simply curious,” clucked Dark. He wasn’t lying either, but he knew what Anti was really saying to him.

“But, you still assumed the worst,” Anti sneered in return. He knew how to argue. He could list several examples to prove his point, but he would only use them if Dark made things difficult.

Again, all Dark could do against the onslaught was put up additional faulty walls. “Stealing isn’t the worst. Now, killing somebody and then stealing their stuff would be the worst,” he joked. He was out of energy to take the quarrel seriously. He was getting tired, and he was ready to roll over and let the issue take its course.

Anti had no choice now. If Dark wouldn’t let go of his pride for one damn minute and admit he was in the wrong, Anti would have to strike the weak spot. “You still assumed I stole them1 That’s what matters here!” Anti’s words took aim. “You never assume things like that about your darling Wil, despite his own mischievous ways!” Wil was Dark’s biggest weakness, and Anti was on his way to take the victory in the conflict.

“You know what? I’m tire of being the mediator,” Dark burst, “I’m tired of being fought over and accused of picking favorites. I quit, you happy? Now, you can date someone you actually like since it’s clear to me that you don’t actually care for me.”


	3. Picking Up the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark goes to a bar and leaves Anti and Wil to decide what happens next.

“Of course I care about you!” Anti interjected as Dark turned to leave the group, “That’s why I’m trying to break up with you! So you can be with Wil and actually be happy without my deadass weight dragging you both down.” Anti fought the urge to reach out and grab Dark’s hand. Instead, Anti set his back to him.

Wil, the only one still facing the center of the trio, shifted uncomfortably. “Um…” he mumbled. He was finally beginning to understand the magnitude of the issue he helped to create. Wil enjoyed arguing with Dark and at times Anti because it often ended with everyone forgiving each other and occasionally snuggles or even sex. However, Wil could tell that the conflict would not resolve with either of those endings.

“Well too bad for you,” spat Dark, still with his back to the other two, “I’m breaking up with both of you.”

Anti spun around violently and continued his dispute against Dark. “Plus, Wil is obviously miserable with me here,” he growled, “and he deserves to be happy, after all he’s been through. Don’t break up with Wil because of my mistakes.”

Without another word, Wil walked away from the conflict. The pair of demons failed to notice the Candy Man’s departure. Wil didn’t think that saying anything would repair the damage that was inflicted. Leaving was the best option in Wil’s mind at the moment.

“And,” Anti persisted, “I broke up with you first, so there’s no point in leaving Wil.”

Dark slowly returned to face the green figure. After a heavy shrug of the shoulders and a labored sigh of exhaustion, Dark lamented, “I thought it was clear that this would be and equal and balanced relationship. If none of us get along, then what’s the bloody point?!” Dark’s disagreement had some reason to it, and Anti knew it. However, Anti always had something to say in response.

“Well, It’s your decision,” breathed Anti to match Dark’s apathetic tone. “I hope you make the one that makes you happy.” After a moment of pause Anti glitched away saying, “Goodbye, Dark.”

Dark, now aware of his solitude, simply closed his tired eyes and teleported away to a nearby bar. “I would like all your alcohol, please,” he commanded to the bartender. “Yes, all of it. Here’s the money.”

Also aware of his seclusion, Wil began to wander around the dimly light streets. He was only joking, but now everything was in ruin. He had to make this right. He couldn’t bear a life without Dark in it. “Anti? Can we talk?” Wil shouted into the general area.

“There’s nothing I can do to stop you,” Anti scoffed, seated on a bench across the street.

“First of all,” Wil started as he made his way toward the bench, “What I’m about to talk to you about doesn’t change the fact that I don’t like you, okay?”

“If Dark couldn’t change that, nothing will,” snorted Anti with a sarcastic grin. “Just spit it out so I can be miserable in peace.”

“I’m sorry,” Wil started with a slight lump in his throat. “I remember a time when you and Dark were friends. He was happy around you. I miss seeing him happy like that. He’s so negative now. All he does is suspect you of something. It’s not like it used to be.”

Anti only looked away out of annoyance and returned bitterly, “Yes, I am aware. Now, I’m sure you came here for something other than to rub my loss in my face.”

Wil looked down at the ground out of shame. Anti was right. Wil wasn’t doing very well in his attempt to make amends with the olive demon. “You’re right, of course,” he mumbled. “I guess Dark’s misery is not just your fault. I helped tear you two apart. I got jealous, that’s all. You two were always so happy. I couldn’t stand it. But now…” Wil drifted.

“Yes, now we’re all miserable,” snapped Anti before looking up at Wil thoughtfully. “What I don’t understand is why you tried so desperately to push us apart instead of just joining in. You were just as much a part of that relationship as Dark and I.”

“It’s like I said, you two were naturally happy around each other. But with me, I had to make him happy. He wouldn’t smile unless I did something to make him do it. I knew I wouldn’t stand a chance around you,” Wil paused again. “I would just get pushed out.”

Softly Anti chuckled to himself before responding. “You really didn’t see it? He adores you. Everything you said and did had his full attention. Dark has never been one to smile often. But, he does not pay attention to someone unless they mean something, and you did. You really meant a lot to both of us, but especially to him.” Anti stood up from the bench and continued. “I suggest you go to him now. He’s going to need someone to help him out of the hole we shoved him into.”

“Come with me,” Wil pleaded after thinking to himself for a minute, “I think it would mean more if we put our resentment behind us, if not just for a moment.”

Anti let out a drained sigh. “Fine. I’ll come, but you should do all the taking. It’s like you said, I don’t make him happy anymore.”

Wil didn’t really know precisely what he would say, but if Anti was willing to go, he would do anything to fix the issue they created. “Okay, but first, we need to find him. He’s probably in a bar somewhere.”

“I know exactly where we can find him.” Without hesitating, Anti grabbed Wil and glitched to a local bar.


	4. The First Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti and Wil visit Dark and try to fix what they broke.

“This is the only bar in town that won’t cut him off,” Anti stated, still holding on to Wil. He didn’t mind being held by the green demon. Any physical attention made Wil happy, even if it was from Anti. Once Anti noticed the prolonged contact, he let go swiftly, slightly blushing. Together, the duo entered the bar to find it completely abandoned save for the single shadowy figure hunched over a glass of alcohol.

Anti looked to Wil, signaling for him to approach the man first. With one last deep breath, Wil stood behind the figure and whispered, “Darky?” Without hesitation, the man spun around with an extremely intoxicated look on his face.

“Ah! There you are Schneep! Bing! It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you two!” he shouted, waving Anti over to join. “Come sit down and have a drink. I need to tell you my woes.”

Anti gave Wil a worried look. He wasn’t sure if a drunk Dark would be wise to talk to. “Maybe we should come back later,” he murmured to Wil. Dark could be difficult to talk to after drinking trips like this, and Anti wasn’t one to spend time on pointless conversation.

“We can’t leave him here,” Wil whined, “But, you’re right. Talking to him now would be a waste.”

Before Wil and Anti could plan their next move, dark commanded thunderously, “I listen to your jabber about your crazy science experiments! You are going to sit down, shut up, and listen to my problems for once, Schneep!”

The second mention of the German doctor gave Anti an idea. He leaned in toward Wil to avoid being overheard by Dark. “Unless…” hi whispered, “It could be good for us to learned what he really thinks. We could just not tell him who we really are.”

“Good thinking,” Wil breathed in return before sitting on a stool next to Dark. “Okay, what’s on your mind?”

“There you go! That’s the spirit1” Dark exclaimed with a new expression of pleasure with his added company.

Hesitantly, Anti took a seat on the other side of Dark. He was doubtful of how he could be any kind of help in the situation. However, he did his best to add to the conversation. “Please, do tell,” he said sheepishly.

With the attention of his friends, Dark’s face suddenly grew miserable. “Wil and Anti,” he sighed, after a moment of thought. He hadn’t given much consideration as to how he could put the issue into actual words. So naturally, he paused for a minute to think of an explanation for his troubles.

At the mention of his name. Wil frowned and responded with a simple, “Yes?” Anti, on the other hand, got into character with the best German accent he could muster. “What did my idiot brother do this time?”

“I just really thought it would work, you know?” Dark said with a loss of words that was unusual for the demon. “I mean we were all friends, and sure, Anti was a shithead sometimes. And, Wil is the reason half of the egos got sick on Easter, because apparently no one’s supposed to eat that much candy. And yeah, I’m not exactly a ray of sunshine, but we had fun. We were happy, and I had to run it by, suggesting we all date.” He hit another blank. All Dark could do was shake his head and down yet another shot. “Here, drinks on me,” he stalled, sliding a bottle to his two companions.

After some additional drinking, which was mostly Dark, the grieved demon continued, “I just thought that we could all make each other even happier. Why settle for less when you could have more and all that jazz? But, that was selfish and greedy of me to think. Hell, it was fucking naïve. I thought – well, I thought Anti and Wil liked each other, and I love both of them. I should’ve kept my damn mouth shut. I would’ve been better if we had just stayed friends.”

Silence fell over the bar as Dark began to tear up. Wil gave Anti a glance of guilt. “I’m sorry to hear that, man. This is tough to figure out,” Wil began with the best impersonation of Bing he could, “Maybe just give them some time away from you to think about it.”

“You’re probably right, Bing,” The shadowy demon sighed again.

“They both really care about you, dude,” Wil continued, “In time, I think they’ll see what they need to do.”

Anti looked down at the counter out of guilt. He knew exactly what Wil was saying, and the bubblegum man was right. “I agree, but perhaps it would be good if you told them what you told us,” he improvised. “Sometimes, our emotions don’t always get expressed the way we want. Who knows, you might even learn a thing or two about them.”

Dark let out another sigh. It was true, but Dark still felt uncertain. “Maybe, but I can’t help but wonder if the reason they agreed to date me is simply because they didn’t want the other one to have me. After all, they’ve only fought and argued over who was the favorite since we started dating.”

‘Or maybe,” suggested Anti, “They were thinking about the relationship incorrectly. Sometimes, people fell threatened when there is no threat around. Perhaps, they were simply worried that the other would get all your love, as strange as that worry may seem.”

For once, Wil agreed with Anti’s ideas. In fact, he began to feel a bit guilty for everything he did to ignore the glitching fiend. However, Wil knew that a drunk Dark was not someone to get too personal with. Dark needed to have a clearer mind before that. “Yes, but first, it might be smart to get some sleep and wait until you’re a bit more sober,” Wil recommended. Everything seemed to have a peaceful resolution ahead, and yet, both Anti and Wil still felt off.

When Dark gave no reply, Anti thought of more he could say. He didn’t have much he could add, but he spoke anyway. “Bing is correct. In fact, why don’t we help you home?” Anti paused, searching for more words. “The sooner you sleep, the sooner you get your boyfriends back, right?”

“Schneep is correct,” Wil interjected after Dark said nothing. “Let’s go.” With that, Wil wrapped his arm into Dark’s and lifted him off his seat and onto his feet. Dark willing obliged but refused to move towards the exit of the bar.

“I’m not going home to an empty house,” declared Dark, his eyes narrowed as he faced the other two. “No, I’m going to my comfort place.” Before anything else could be said, Dark vanished.

 


	5. Mint Bubblegum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil and Anti finally patch things together.

“Well, shit,” sighed Wil as he turned to face Anti, “Now what?”

Anti stood up and raised his eyebrows in return. “We have to find his peaceful place.” He focused on Dark’s shot glass, still on the counter, and thought. “He hasn’t been there in years. I honestly forgot it existed.”

“I know,” Wil puzzled, “I did too.”

“You mean you don’t know where it is?” Anti’s face turned to a combination of confusion and surprise. How could Wil not know this? Now, all hopes of finding Dark had turned to pure luck.

Wil grimaced, slightly embarrassed at his own lack of knowledge. He had never heard of Dark’s peaceful place, and he didn’t want to seem less of a boyfriend in comparison to Anti. “Um…not…exactly?” he whispered.

Anti slammed his open hand on the counter in defeat. “Great, so we just have to wait until he comes back?” Anti desperately wanted to make amends with Dark, and he didn’t want to just sit around and do nothing. He had no clue where his demonic boyfriend could be. He could searched every pocket dimension in existence, but that would take too long. He needed a solution now.

“Well,” Wil mumbled, “That might not take too long. He usually recovers from overdrinking pretty quick.”

Anti shot Wil a stern look. “But, this isn’t simple ‘overdrinking’, Wil.” The pink-haired man always seemed to undermine serious situations. It was probably what annoyed Anti the most. Wil was always so carefree. How could he just dismiss things like this?

“You’re right. You’re right,” admitted Wil, his hands raised defensively. “I just worry about how long he’s going to need.”

Anti closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes to give Wil a fearful look. “What is he doesn’t come back?” he could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes. Anti couldn’t let Wil see him cry, he’d never hear the end of it.

“Then we need to find him, if we can,” Wil hummed. He could see Anti’s emotions poking through. “Maybe we should leave him alone tonight.”

“You’re right,” Anti choked. There were a few minutes as Anti fiddled with his fingers, casting nervous glances at Wil. “Do you mind…” Anti started, transfixed on the ground, “if I sleep at the house?” Anti began to quickly justify his request, his words gushing out of his mouth like a waterfall. “I know you don’t like me and only put up with me being there because of Dark, but I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Wil gave Anti a blank stare. This only made Anti more uncomfortable. “Of course,” Wil stated plainly. He was somewhat surprised at Anti’s anxiety. Anti was always welcome when Dark was around. How was Wil any different in that way? “You know,” Wil continued with a slight smirk, “I may have misjudged you.”

“What do you mean?” Anti’s fear turned to more surprise. Was he about to have a meaningful and heartfelt conversation with the man who, he believed, despised his very existence? What could possibly be going through Wil’s mind? Was he drunk? The pair exited the bar and stood beneath a nearby street light while Wil opened up to Anti for the first time. Each of them focused on the sidewalk as they conversed, avoiding eye contact as  much as possible.

“I always saw you as an arrogant bastard,” Wil began. “But, now I see that you genuinely care. I’m sorry. You’re not so bad as I thought.”

Anti could fell his heart racing as he searched for something to say in return. “Oh, um… thanks,” he stuttered. The demon looked up to Wil as the mustached man returned the gaze. “You’re not nearly as insane as I thought you were.” Wil gave Anti a friendly smile in response causing Anti to quickly turn away, blushing. “I’m…sorry,” Anti resumed, “for what I said before: about you being broken. I can see now that you’re much better put together than many people give you credit for.”

Wil turned to stare ahead. “It’s okay. I know I’m not all there. I don’t like thinking about it, but it’s still true. Maybe Dark was right. Maybe we could be friends.”

“Or, maybe,” cooed Anti sheepishly, now facing the side of Wil’s face again hopefully, “we could be more?”

“O-oh?” Wil mumbled, his face a profound rose red.

“I mean, since we’re both dating Dark, it would make sense for us to date too, right? Only if you want to, of course!” Anti could tell Wil was blushing deeply, so he tried to reassure him. Anti’s voice lowered to a small slur as Wil turned to look back at his friend. “But, I’ve also always had feelings for you,” Anti went on, still murmuring slightly, “It’s part of the reason I agreed to date Dark, because he’s undeniably attractive, but also because you were part of the whole thing.”

Wil gifted Anti another comforting grin. “I like the sound of that. I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel a little bit for you as well.” With that, Wil shot the already flushed demon a wink, causing Anti’s face to burn even more.

“Good! I mean cool,” a flustered Anti stumbled, “Cool.”

Anti smiled back at Wil like a complete idiot. Wil turned his grin to the ground and cautiously suggested, you could share my be tonight, if you want.”

“R-really?” burst Anti, his eyes unnervingly wide.

“I mean, if you want to. You don’t have to. Dark’s room is always open if you’d prefer.”

“I would like that. I would really like that.”

“Well, we better get to the house then.”

With that, Wil grabbed Anti’s hand, ready to go. And looked at their interlocked hands and beamed at Wil before saying, “Yeah, let’s go.” Then, the duo glitched away from the street and into the home of the Ipliers.


	6. At the End of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil and Anti find peace with each other as well as a good night's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The end! I finally finished our role play

“Well, there you go,” Will stated as he gestured toward the bright pink bed in front of the pair. It was a massive bed, covered in pillows and soft cushions. It looked like a pile of cotton candy. “Again, you don’t have to,” reassured Wil.

Anti looked away from the bed and to Wil. He still didn’t feel entirely welcome. He knew Wil was being genuine in his invitation, but the worry remained anyway. “Are you sure?” Anti whispered, again seeking for confirmation from the bubblegum colored man. “I don’t want to be a bother.”

“It’s really no bother.” Wil gave Anti a comforting smile, and he set his arm on the demon’s shoulder. Anti nearly began to purr at the physical contact before Wil continued. “I just don’t want you to feel forced.”

All of Anti’s anxiety gradually faded out of his head. He finally felt loved by Wil, and needless to say, it felt amazing. “Okay. I’m…” started Anti. He searched for just the right words to say. His mind was in too much of a daydream to fabricate anything of astounding value. “Thank you, Wil,” was the most he could manage, but it was sincere enough.

With nothing left to do, Anti slipped off his shoes and unzipped his jacket. Wil, himself, stood in awe as the green devil removed his shirt to show his scarred but beautiful body. Anti shot a glance in Wil’s direction. Blushing, Wil quickly turned away causing Anti to smirk. Wil was truly just a soft marshmallow after all, just as Dark used to say.

“You can look you know. I don’t mind.”

After watching Anti completely change into more cozy sleepwear, Wil realized that he needed to change as well. Without another thought, Wil removed his suspenders and his bow tie. As Wil unbuttoned his shirt, showing his muscular torso, Anti occasionally glanced at the man’s well defined figure.

“Like what you see?” joked Wil, after catching Anti’s gaze.

“Definitely,” Anti replied, flushed but maintaining his eye contact with Wil.

Once the pair finished dressing themselves for sleep, Wil pounced into the bed with ease. He arranged the pillows and the blankets to make a spot for his demonic friend. Anti watched as Wil crawled into one side of the sheets and look back at him. “When you ready.”

Anti hesitated for a minute. Could this be some kind of a trap? What game could Wil be playing? The thoughts swirled in Anti’s mind as he fidgeted with his fingers. Wil waited patiently, knowing that Anti could easily be changing his mind. Anti looked into Wil’s waiting eyes. There was no way this man could be anything but honest right now.

After a quiet curse, Anti inched into the covers with Wil. The pink man closed his eyes with a smile and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Anti jumped slightly in response to the contact, before relaxing and swathing his own arms around Wil as well.

“How do you want to do this? I don’t want to push boundaries.”

Wil chuckled softly, giving Anti a slight hug. “You’re perfectly fine. Don’t worry.” Anti’s heavy eyelid finally slid shut, calm at last, and after only a few moments, everything was quiet. Wil moved in closer to Anti. “I’m glad we were able to fix everything.”

“Me too,” mumbled Anti, now grinning as well. “I just hope we can fix everything with Dark too.”

“Dark is smart. Everything will be okay with him. For now, just relax.”

“Okay, I’ll do my best,” the sleepy demon replied, nuzzling into Wil’s chest.

Wil rested his head on Anti’s causing him to purr again. “Don’t worry,” he cooed, “Everything will be okay.”

“I love you, Wil.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
